citvfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Mouse
Danger Mouse is a British children's animated television series produced by Cosgrove Hall Films for Thames Television. It featured the eponymous Danger Mouse who worked as a secret agent. The show was a parody of British spy fiction, particularly James Bond and the Danger Man series. The show originally ran in the United Kingdom from 28 September 1981 to 19 March 1992. Season 1 (1980) This season aired on Mondays and Wednesdays in late 1981 on what was then called "Watch It!", except for the last two episodes which were held back until a year later. #Rogue Robots #Who Stole the Bagpipes? #Trouble with Ghosts #Chicken Run #The Martian Misfit #The Dream Machine #Lord of the Bungle #Die Laughing #The World of Machines #Ice Station Channel #A Plague of Pyramids #The Strange Case of the Ghost Bus #The Trip to America Season 2 (1980) This season aired in early 1982. These episodes were all five parters. #Custard #Close Encounters of the Absurd Kind #The Duel #The Day of the Suds #The Bad Luck Eye of the Little Yellow God #The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse Season 3 (1980) This season aired in late 1982. These episodes were all five parters. #The Invasion of Colonel K #Danger Mouse Saves the World…Again! #The Odd Ball Runaround Season 4 (1980) This season aired in early 1983, when Watch It! was renamed the better known Children's ITV. These episodes were all five parters. #The Wild, Wild, Goose Chase! #The Return of Count Duckula! #Demons Aren't Dull?! #150 Million Years Lost #Planet of the Cats #Four Heads Are Better Than Two #Tower of Terror #The Great Bone Idol #Public Enemy No. 1 Season 5 (1983) This season aired on Mondays in early 1984. Episodes marked with an asterisk (*) were held back until 1985 or 1987. #The Long Lost Crown Affair #Bye George, It's a Dragon! #Tiptoe Around the Penfolds #Project Moon #The Next Ice Age Begins at Midnight! #The Aliens are Coming! #Remote Controlled Chaos #The Man from Gadget #Tampering with Time Tickles #Nero Power #Viva Danger Mouse* #Hear! Hear!* #Multiplication Fable* #The Spy Who Stayed in with a Cold* #Alphing is Snow Easy Matter* #One of Our Safety Homes is Missing* #Ee-Tea!* #Tut, Tut, It's Not Pharaoh!* #Gremlin Alert* #Cor! What a Picture!* Season 6 (1984) The first episode of this season aired on Christmas Day 1984 in a double bill with The Long Lost Crown Affair, while the rest aired on Thursdays in 1985. #Once Upon a Timeslip #Play It Again, Wufgang! #It's All White, White Wonder! #The Hickory Dickory Dock Dilemma #What a Three-Point Turn-Up for the Book! #Quark! Quark! #Aaargh! Spiders! #Afternoon Off with the Fangboner #Beware of Mexicans Delivering Milk #Cat-astrophe #The Good, the Bad and the Motionless #Statues #The Clock Strikes Back #Bandits, Beans and Ballyhoo! #Have You Fled From Any Good Books Lately? #Lost, Found and Spellbound #Penfold, B.F. #Mechanized Mayhem! #Journey to the Earth's…Cor! Season 7 (1985) This season aired on Thursdays in late 1986. #DM on the Orient Express #The Ultra Secret Secret #Duckula Meets Frankenstoat #Where There's a Well, There's a Way #All Fall Down #Turn of the Tide Season 8 (1990) The first half of this season aired in 1991 while the second half aired in 1992. #I Spy with My Little Eye… #Bigfoot Falls #The Statue of Liberty Caper #Penfold Transformed #A Dune with a View #Don Coyote and the Sancho Penfold #Crumhorn Strikes Back #Ants, Trees and…Whoops-a-Daisy! #There's a Penfold in My Suit! #Rhyme and Punishment #Pillow Fright! #Heavy Duty #The Intergalactic 147 Category:CITV Shows Category:1990s shows Category:Cosgrove hall Category:Past CITV Shows Category:Traditional cel animation Category:Animated series Category:2D animation